


愿赌服输

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Noren, jenren, noreno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery
Summary: “一人愿赌，一人服输。”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 5





	愿赌服输

薄荷糖抵上舌尖的时候，黄仁俊意识到，这是一个蓄谋已久的吻。李帝努的味道如同海水，从舌尖蔓延到四肢百骸，海浪是热的，他的吻也是热的，将唇齿间的清爽给汹涌地卷走，只剩下蜷缩的指尖和浓烈的甜。黄仁俊觉得自己像一艘没有引擎的小船，他轻踩在李帝努的脚背上，在汪洋中摇晃着自己的桅杆。李帝努站在溺毙的边缘，用双手把人紧紧地缚在怀里，温柔地主导着风雨。

一吻结束，黄仁俊终于从情潮中脱身。他挣开了李帝努的怀抱，倚墙调整着自己的呼吸。直到心跳慢慢平复，他抬起头看向李帝努，对方正面不改色地盯着他，眼里闪烁着戏谑的笑意。

“你，不许耍赖。”黄仁俊抿了抿还有些肿胀的嘴唇，撇下几分懊恼：“明明是你输了……”

“我认输。”李帝努再次靠近了他，双手放进了黄仁俊的卫衣口袋里，低头用高挺的鼻梁磨蹭着他的侧颊：“我只是想吃糖。”

黄仁俊想和他分开些许，用眼神询问他要不要到床上去。李帝努凝视着黄仁俊乌黑的眼睛，示意他站好，随后退后几步，解开衬衫，露出了白皙健美的胸膛。黄仁俊双颊泛红，只觉得方才入肚的那杯酒瞬间烧了起来，随着血液的流动蹿起了火苗。还没等他把火扑灭，李帝努又扯下了腰带，衣裤落了一地，就这么赤裸裸地，站在了黄仁俊的面前。

黄仁俊：“！！！”

虽然已经看过了数次，黄仁俊的心脏仍旧砰砰砰地狂跳着。李帝努一丝不挂地站在暖黄色的灯光里，腰线挺拔，腹肌整齐，双腿瘦削有力，宛若古罗马斗兽场里的战神，浑身散发着雄性荷尔蒙的气息。他任由胯间那物硬挺着，走上前去勾住了黄仁俊的小指，拉他到床边一同坐下，用柔和目光无声地望着他。

黄仁俊不自觉地有些紧张。他把衣裤脱了，轻轻环抱着李帝努的腰，照着对方之前的做法按图索骥，吻住了他温热的唇。这个吻顺着李帝努的脖颈一路向下，掠过他英俊深邃的轮廓线条，在锁骨处缱绻了片刻，最后落到了那宽阔匀称的胸膛上。李帝努抚摸着黄仁俊头发，像是在鼓励小孩学步一般，任由他不太熟练地与自己肌肤相亲。他覆上黄仁俊的手掌，带着那小手往自己身下探去，坚硬的阴茎已然胀大了几分，前端渗出了些许滑腻的液体。黄仁俊满脸通红地握着那庞然大物，正要俯身下去时，李帝努制止了他。

“你先来。”李帝努低声道。

黄仁俊从枕头下拿出避孕套和润滑剂，咽了咽口水：“从后面来吧。”

李帝努一言不发地翻过了身，露出线条利落的背肌，像条温顺的金毛犬，乖乖地趴着，等待着主人的亲吻与爱抚。黄仁俊生涩地做着扩张，缓慢地进入到那块温暖之地。像接近所有具有领地意识的雄性生物一样，他感受到了李帝努本能的警戒，却又没有触到他的獠牙。他将利刃都收敛了干净，只剩下缱绻的温柔和微红的耳尖。

这让黄仁俊想起了他们的初吻。在那个狭小的更衣室里，李帝努把演出服脱了，用宽大的卫衣罩住两个人，在一片黑暗里咬住了他的嘴唇。门外是staff的催促声，李帝努充耳不闻，认真地在黄仁俊的唇上辗转流连，耐心地，粗暴地。或许是在早晨吵过架的缘故，那个吻夹带着火气，在猝不及防之余，将黄仁俊搅得血气翻腾，唇分后依旧在不住地喘息。

李帝努则将卫衣一把扯下，露出了黑漆漆的狗狗眼，委屈道：“我们和好。”

黄仁俊愣愣地点了点头，任由李帝努给他整理着衣服，目光停留在他通红的耳朵上。

真是可爱啊，黄仁俊想。就像在此刻，李帝努将脸半埋在枕头里，紧致的肌肉因为喘息起伏着，欲望将他从少年的灵魂里释放出来，充填进一股与年龄不符的成熟气息。他用俊美与性感冲击着黄仁俊，引得他不自觉地俯下身去，用鼻尖蹭了蹭李帝努的头发。

“你得亲我。” 李帝努闷声道。

黄仁俊照做了。唇舌交缠之间，欲潮疯狂地涌了上来，将他逼向了失控的边缘。黄仁俊还没来得及冲刺，便深埋了进去，糊里糊涂地就缴械投降了。

李帝努：“你射了？” 

黄仁俊：“……”

他又羞又恼地退了出去，将被子拉高至头顶，在里边捂住脸闷气。李帝努掀起被角钻了进来，用火热的身躯紧抱着黄仁俊，在黑暗里结结实实地滚了一圈，将人圈在怀里又揉又蹭。

“第一次嘛。”李帝努在他耳边呼着热气。

黄仁俊含糊地“嗯”了一声，红着脸环上了李帝努的腰，贴着他滚烫的胸膛亲了亲。李帝努的呼吸急促起来，他攥着黄仁俊的手腕往下摸，那粗长的阴茎竟然还硬着，前端湿漉漉的，却没有半点射出来的痕迹。

“那个……很疼吗？”黄仁俊只觉得方才没有关照够对方的感受，不禁生出了愧疚之情。李帝努没有吭声，大手覆上他的小手，让黄仁俊握住了自己炽热的欲望。

黄仁俊知道这是他发出的明确信号，便先用手指沿着那湿润的前端轻轻打转，随后握住他的茎身来回撸动了起来。他的指尖微凉，手法生疏，但那硬物却随着他的动作在掌心里变得愈发滚烫。世界仿佛变成了一个密闭的盒子，只能堪堪容下他们二人，心跳同步加速，呼吸重叠起伏。在最后宣泄的时刻，李帝努突然将被子往下一扯，扳着黄仁俊的脑袋重重地亲了下去。突如其来的灯光让黄仁俊被迫闭上眼睛，他在一片迷蒙里感受着李帝努的吻，像是热流涌动的岩浆，爆发出延绵不绝的柔情。半晌后，他终于睁开了眼睛，李帝努坐在床头，露出红潮未褪的上半身，笑眯眯地注视着他。

黄仁俊被他看得脸热，甩了甩手嘟囔道：“手都酸了。”

李帝努轻笑了一声，躺下来给他揉了揉指尖。黄仁俊将头靠在他的肩膀上，将被子捻紧了些许，在温暖里打了个呵欠。

“困了？”李帝努低声询问着，右手在他的背上轻轻地抚摸。他的掌心顺着黄仁俊紧致的腰线向下摩挲，在那滚圆挺翘的臀上来回游走，引得黄仁俊浑身一颤，呼吸再度灼热起来。

“……还没。”黄仁俊知道李帝努又硬了，默默对着他的体能叹为观止。但他羞于承认自己占了下风，只能顺着李帝努给的台阶往下蹒跚一步，犹犹豫豫地开口道：“你……想要来一次吗？”

李帝努凑过去和他咬耳朵：“想要我教你吗？”

黄仁俊怔怔道：“什么？”

李帝努促狭地摸了摸鼻子，英俊的脸庞浮上了几道绯红。他赤条条地下了床，用被子将黄仁俊一裹，把人抱在怀里就朝着房间门口走去。

“疯了吗？”黄仁俊低声惊呼道：“客厅里有人，快放我下来！”

李帝努终于在门口停住了脚步，轻轻将他放了下来。黄仁俊把身上的被子蹬掉，气鼓鼓正要地与他理论时，转身发现自己站在了穿衣镜前。镜中的自己脸颊通红，眼角泛着晶莹的水光。他的身材不如李帝努一般肌肉结实、精悍有力，但那不盈一握的腰肢与笔直修长的双腿正好勾勒出一种独特的少年美，在柔弱与坚韧之间微妙地平衡，散发出纯与欲的气场。他们站在镜子前，就像力与美的结合，赤裸地对比着，令黄仁俊一阵眩晕，别过头靠在李帝努的肩前，呼吸不稳地要求道：“不要在这里，到床上去……” 

他虽是这么难为情地央求着，却又忍不住窥向镜中，李帝努用热胀的硬物抵在自己的屁股上，肉棒粗长骇人，与自己纤细的腰肢形成了巨大的反差，在视觉上带来了强烈的冲击。

“太……”黄仁俊没能将“色情”二字说出口，只感到小腿一阵酥麻，不自觉地跪趴在了被褥上。李帝努用沾满润滑剂的手指在他的穴口来回按摩，开始熟练地为他进行扩张。当三根手指能够自由进出时，李帝努吻了吻他的耳垂，将黄仁俊的脑袋转向镜子，在二人的注视下，将勃发的硬物缓缓地插入了他的股间。

这是带着占有欲的一次侵入。李帝努虽用十足的耐心诠释了温柔，却在欲望的攻击下暴露出本貌。他像一匹刚刚觉醒的头狼，试图用自己不容侵犯的强势去侵犯自己的爱人。即便是做过了数次，黄仁俊仍旧吃痛地叫了声，那硬挺的巨物一插到底，让他浑身控制不住地颤栗了起来。

“不喜欢吗？”李帝努在他耳边低沉地问道，将阴茎稍稍抽出，又深深地顶了进去：“你不是最喜欢照镜子吗？……我漂亮的小孩。”

黄仁俊被他顶得说不出话来，头皮一阵发麻，眼前氲着水雾。他透过水雾看向穿衣镜，李帝努的巨物正在自己的股间进进出出，柱身猩红粗长，带着淫靡的水色。在身体和视觉的双重刺激下，黄仁俊的欲望再次喷涌出来，搅得后穴阵阵紧缩，发出了猫一样的呜咽。李帝努从身后抱住了他，在高潮的眩晕里给了他一个绵长的吻，用硬物挤压着他的敏感点，剧烈地抽送起来。 

黄仁俊禁不住大叫起来，后又想到自己可能离门太近，尽力地压低了声音。对着一览无余的镜子，他自然觉得羞耻不已，但视线依旧停留在二人的结合处，被过电般的快感搅得意乱神迷。李帝努在用胸口紧贴着黄仁俊的背，将对方完全置于自己身下，强烈又稳定地掌控着他的心跳与呼吸。

他听见黄仁俊克制着呻吟，便一边保持着抽插的频率，一边用嘴唇在黄仁俊的颊边逡巡：“我们好像在……”

“像在什么？”黄仁俊想侧过身去看他，又被一次深入的冲顶给撞乱了呼吸。

“像在拍ASMR……你和我的RJSMR。”李帝努用鼻尖与他互碰，用深邃的眼睛注视着他，说：“我们要压低声音，不能把入睡的人吵醒。”

于是他轻捂住黄仁俊的嘴，在他身体里加速驰骋起来。黄仁俊被强烈的冲击挤出了泪水，顺着汗涔涔的脸颊流下，滴在李帝努的手掌上。李帝努将下巴靠在黄仁俊的肩上，用温热的掌心拭干了他的眼泪，将自己深埋了进去。随着他的一声低吼，热流彻底迸发而出，将黄仁俊的理智冲刷得一干二净，沉沦在了快感的漩涡里。李帝努依旧插在他的里面，用舌尖舔舐着他的嘴角，像只幼崽一样笨拙地讨好着他。

黄仁俊这才意识到了不对劲，侧过脸瞪着他：“你没戴套？”

李帝努不禁虚心地低下了头，不声不响地抱住了他。数落的话被黄仁俊憋在了嘴边，他拍了拍李帝努的腰示意他出去，却没想到那巨根竟然在自己的身体里又硬了起来。

黄仁俊：“……”

黄仁俊将目光转向镜中，发现李帝努正眼巴巴地望着他，像只叼着骨头又吃不到的小狗，可怜兮兮。

他还能说什么呢。黄仁俊只能默许了李帝努的食髓知味，任由他把自己翻身抱在怀里，面对面地进行了新一轮的攻城略池。这个姿势让李帝努进得尤其深，黄仁俊一点一点的往下坐，感觉他彻底地顶进了自己的隐秘之地，刺穿了名为“防备”的外衣，最真实的欲念就这样暴露无遗。他紧紧搂住李帝努精壮的臂膀，在他的主宰下来回震颤，失神地观摩这一场狂风骤雨。

李帝努在热烈地进攻着，眼神却逐渐柔软下来。他理了理黄仁俊濡湿的刘海，一下一下地抚摸着他的头发，像是在激越的交响曲里，哼唱着一首入梦的儿歌。这场征伐足足持续了半个多小时，当他彻底宣告胜利时，黄仁俊安静地靠在他的肩头，累得快要睁不开眼睛了。

“去洗澡？”李帝努轻声询问道。黄仁俊摇了摇头，像树懒一样抱着他，懒得动也不想动。李帝努捏了捏他的脸蛋，用纸巾将二人留下的狼藉细细清理了一遍，将黄仁俊抱上了床。黄仁俊的后面还残留着李帝努刚刚射过的精液，随着他的一个翻身，从股间就这么流了出来。可是困意从四面八方向黄仁俊袭来，他彻底放弃了挣扎，不自觉地闭上了眼睛。

在半梦半醒之间，他感觉到李帝努在亲吻着自己的锁骨，抵着他湿润的后穴，再一次地插了进来。他觉得自己也许在做梦，梦里的李帝努变成了一只小奶团子，黏着他滚来滚去，可爱得冒出了粉红色的泡泡。可在他把泡泡戳破的瞬间，李帝努又长成了一头凛人的野兽，扑上来撕咬着自己的衣服，企图在他身上留下深刻的烙印。

可那都是李帝努啊——黄仁俊只能把身体交付于他，一并将那颗喜爱的心也抵押出去。他多想就这样全身心地依赖着李帝努，将逞强与自尊都统统丢掉，和他坦诚地吐露心事，与李帝努去写一个只属于他们的童话故事：

冰雪王子遇到了一只小狐狸，于是他融化了，化作成小狐狸头顶上的一颗恒星。

在寂寞的宇宙里，小狐狸独自行走。恒星静默地守护着小狐狸，热烈地，永远地。

黄仁俊觉得自己在梦里索求得太多，却又舍不得醒来。在高潮的冲击下，他的身体作出了不由自主的反应，在最后的余波里却彻底地陷入了沉睡。李帝努将半硬着的阳根拔了出来，蹭着他的小腹纾解了残余的欲望。他走下床把被单换成了新的，将黄仁俊又裹了一圈，打了个长长的呵欠，抱着他就这么睡着了。

次日，黄仁俊被熟悉的闹铃吵醒。他半眯着眼睛，有些恼火地将手机扔了下去。

李帝努轻手轻脚地走下了床，将手机捡起，关掉了闹铃。他窸窸窣窣地穿好了上衣，正要套上裤子的时候，黄仁俊彻底醒了。

他扶着酸软的腰坐起，裸着上半身，梦游似地看着李帝努，表情懵然。李帝努只觉得他呆萌的样子可爱无比，就这么欺身扑上前去，摇着尾巴亲亲蹭蹭，一副浑身精力都没处使的样子。

这家伙简直不是人……黄仁俊双腿发软地想道。李帝努那玩意又在顶着他了，顶着他温软湿润的穴口，那正是昨晚欢爱留下的证据。

“我还想睡。”黄仁俊趴在床上犯着迷糊，只想着再多睡一会：“想进就快点……啊！”

伴随着他的呻吟，李帝努就这么干了起来。晨光透过窗帘缝泄了进来，笼罩在二人身上，旖旎了一室。

午后，李东赫坐在客厅里。他指着茶几上的两个杯子，好奇问道：“他们昨天喝了酒？”

朴志晟对他“嘘”了一声，指着最里边的房间，轻声道：“仁俊哥还在睡觉。”

“还在睡觉？JENO都去健身房锻炼了，这小子……”李东赫无奈地摇了摇头，拿起其中的一个杯子抿了一口，登时睁大了眼睛：“朴志晟，这是雪碧啊。”

朴志晟挠了挠头发，不明所以道：“啊？我不知道啊——我只知道仁俊哥和JENO哥打赌，谁先干掉一杯烧酒谁就赢。”

李东赫问道：“所以最后谁赢了？”

“仁俊哥！” 朴志晟笑了笑：“想不到吧，他也有赢的一天。”

李东赫疑惑地看向手里的杯子，又拿起另一个空杯闻了闻，只觉得脑子就跟这赌局似的，越揪越像一团麻花。他放下杯子，轻轻地叹了口气，猛地想起了那日，他无意透过门缝偷窥到的情形——

黄仁俊神情低落地坐在一侧，李帝努上前去安抚他，就像平日里对待朋友一样，诚恳又温柔。正当他要悄声离开时，李帝努突然俯下身去，用手捧着黄仁俊的脸，在逆光中重叠成一道交错的侧影。

“东赫哥！”朴志晟打断了他的思路：“去不去JENO哥房里玩游戏！哥在发什么呆呢？”

“没什么。”李东赫笑着扯了扯嘴角：“走吧，去他房里看看。”

他随后站起身来，将纸杯在手中攥紧。

——到底是谁输了呢。

李东赫暗暗地想着，冷汗打湿了背脊。

THE END


End file.
